laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DetectiveLayton92
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, DetectiveLayton92! Thank you for creating a user profile! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our Forums. -- Banana Split (Talk) 04:23, August 20, 2011 "7th Grade"? WTH is that? Excuse my British-ness, but how old are you and what age are you coming up? US/British term trouble, since I have 'years', and you have 'grades'. I know it's completely random, but still :D P.S: Only the 'Fabulous' and the '13' in my signature actually lead to my profile. 21:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) So, you must be in Year 7, for me. Yeah, it's primary and secondary here, but was actually infants, juniors, and seniors for me. For us, it's Yr R for 5 year olds, continuing to Yr 2 for 7 year olds. That's infant school. Juniors is from Yr 3 to Yr 6, a.k.a. 8 to 11 year olds. Then it's senior school, from Yr 7 to Yr 11, for 12 to 16 year olds. Oh, and apologies for the WTF. That's the result of my upbringing and I. Autism, what ya gonna do XD 21:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Jeez, the system's complicated. Oh, and for the signature, just type four of these: ~ , or click the signature button. Don't think you're missing out; my one took Wattz2000 about four hours to make 21:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The video thing's nothing illegal. They just have to be put on pages a specific way; a way only Wattz know how to do. And yes, I did get your message, I'm just currently stuck in an edit to Lando Ascad's page, and just opened up a new tab to reply. Maybe you can help me with what I'm stuck on? 22:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi, I saw your comment on SophiaDescole's page about using videos. What Wattz did was remove the wiki-hosted videos (like you'd get with Video:videoname) because instead of putting them on the wiki, we just use ' tags to insert them. To use those tags, you put the video's id in between them. So, for example, if you wanted to put in this video, you'd type in 7ijTaz2Mz14. To make the box it comes up with a more reasonable size, you can add width and height to the tags, like this: 7ijTaz2Mz14. Hope that helps. If my explanation didn't make sense, Wikia has a page about using the tags here. '''-Banana Split 00:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lando's page Oh yeah, I did. I was trying to fin the right word for something, and I did eventually. 21:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You probably wouldn't have wanted to help with Lando's, since what I was looking for was spoilerous :D 21:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits As a general thing, but specifically about these edits, in the future please try to make your edits to a page with as few revisions as possible (especially minor edits). It keeps the recent changes and the page's history clearer, and it also means less "mark as patrolled"ing for sysops. =) -Banana Split 00:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, and you're new here. As long as it doesn't happen too much in the future, there won't be a problem. -Banana Split 00:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How could you say that you annoy us? You're awesome :D But you might not et Admin status unless more people join, as the B'Crat-Admin-User scale is not very balanced right now. I requested to become a B'Crat, but was honourably turned away, as there was no need for another. 00:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *yawn*... The difference between Admin a B'Crat is that Wattz gets 2 more editing rights, and his name is hilighted in red, while mine is in dark blue. There's like 7 active users or something... *yawn*... two are B'Crats, two are Admins, one or two are Sysops, and the rest are users. And it's okay; I was more annoyed about the choice XD *another yawn* Sorry, but I'm really tired. It's like five to two in the morning here. 00:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *like a drunk* Yu're not da bossa me! XD Hmm, bad habits I suppose, and so we can communicate. Dinner? Jeez, it must be *yawn* like 8 or something where you are. And good, not that any prison could hold Descole :D 01:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :) So Wattz must be on the east coast, and you're on the west, since there's three time zones in the US, and Wattz said he's six hours behind >:) And that little piece of logic has taken the last of my concious brain power. Goodnight *pretty much passes straight out* 01:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions Y'know, you aren't the first person to try and do that. (I've seen many people at this wiki try doing that, even myself.) Anyway, I don't know if it will or not, depends on the camera, probably. The time I tried, some of the images did, some didn't. But, for images, we got a few people leading the uploads on those. I stick with audio and video files, while Sophia does A LOT of character images. Although, your free to upload whatever which images you like. ;) If you wanna help her with her huge-scale image project, you can ask her if you want. But, we all have our different means of uploading images. TJ, I think anyway, uses emulators of the games, Sophia uses Youtube, I use whatever I find :P, and anyone else is your guess at this point. As for puzzles and puzzle images, there's a pretty good site(Link for UF) for that and so long as we give attribution when their used, we can upload them. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, I don't quite know if that's his way around things. Anyway, he basically has the entire game downloaded somewhere else (Once again not quite sure it that's how it is, though). It's primarily used as a neat way to play old games. At any rate, any questions, I'm here all day (Almost anyway) I'm not the best to ask about emulators, though. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Technical Difficulties Oh, that was a universal problem. I got it as well; Wikia staff were fixing something. It's fine now! Oh, and Lisa Layton is MissToraleiLayton's OC character, and I designed her. She's the professor and Sharon's daughter. She also has a twin. P.S: That plot hole; it was only minor. Your character said that her office was messy, then when they went there, it was immaculate. 20:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm going to read the chapters I missed, 'cause of that ban. Sorree, that Lisa thing was a clueless Wikia Contributor who didn't know how to work it. But full credit of Lisa goes to Toralei. I only designed Lisa visually. Yeeeeaaaaahhhh, banned ^_^' All because of an outbreak from my dark side AHEM, a misunderstanding between my mother and I, aha ^_^' . Like I said, she's a complete pushover though. 21:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did they post three times? Um, I think you'd be better off asking Wattz about that. Unless you post blogs like nobody's business, I don't think there's need for an archive. And believe me, I do. Seriously. It's why I'm glad I have my alter-ego as Sophia; escapes having to be Leila. I nearly got blocked once for exploding at another user for inserting a low-quality image. And that was recent. Like two weeks ago recent. Just don't insert any images into articles I've fished or am working out, and you should survive. 21:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh, boy Well, she came down to see us because recently moved away, so sees us once a fortnight. My mum went out to walk the dog, and I decided to show my grandma my Wikia profile and deviantART account (It's like a diary to me - I trust my grandma won't mock me for my interests). And I decided, since I was showing her Descole's page, to show her MoM Cutscene 39. Jeez... XD It kinda went like this: Me: "Look, Grandma! It's gone from an innocent drive to a strange village to people being beaten up and arrested for being a part in a conspiracy!" Grandma: "Wow, look at '''her '''go!" Me: "Yeah, go Descole! Oh, see! THAT was an epic fail." Grandma: "Oh Jesus, now that old bloke's gonna find out who '''she '''is!" Me: "Yea-- Wait, what?" Grandma: "He's gonna unmask '''her'!" Me: "Um, Grandma, Descole's- he's a he." Grandma: 0.o "Well, it 'looks like a she." Me: "Now you're calling him ''it?!" LMFAO XD 22:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Fan Fiction Day! Me and Sophia made it up the night the Death Portal came tO life! It is supposed to happen on the 21st but we were late this time... MissToraleiLayton 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You live in America, right? I have to go to bed now. It's 23:17 where I am! Carry on the party all through (our time zone's) night! MissToraleiLayton 22:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Testing, 1,2,3 Here goes nothing on my new sig that I crafted myself. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'''Detective]][[w:c:layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 23:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC)